Make-do and mend in a zombie apocalypse
by FantasyPixie
Summary: Zombie's are meant to stay in the movies, not invade your person life. Hiro decided as he was forced by Tadashi to stay in the car. he hated it. Zombie AU with Big Hero Six. Alive protective Tadashi and Bam Hamanda family.


I don't know how this all kick started, you think that this type of thing would take it's sweet time developing not happen when you fall asleep one night an the next thing you know you're being shaken awake by your big brother who looks as frightened as anything.

He doesn't even give me time to ask what's going on, let alone find some decent shoes to slip on. I remember being furious with him- cause he gets how hard it is for me to fall asleep- but I saw that gaze in his eyes; I've only saw it one other time and that's when he told me our parents pegged it into the grave. It's safe to say I hate that gaze.

So I let him give me a piggy back without saying anything about how dumb he was being to scare the crap out of me. I also say nothing cause I could feel Tadashi- my big bro- shaking underneath my grasp.

But then I'm just staring at him; watching as he furiously searches the landing draws desperately for something. Tadashi swears when he can't find it and sprints down into the living room, breaking the glass box on the wall above the dvd shelve to obtain our great grandfather's old hand gun. I jumped off his back to look out the window. You could tell it was a clear night with the full moon- at least you would if you could see the moon.

_The whole city was devoured by a heavy mist that clung to the air for dear life._

I turned back around to face Tadashi while he was filling bullets into the gun one at a time. My silence was over, I needed to understand what the heck was happening, an yell at him for scaring the crap out of me when there was just no need for it… if this was one of his stupid pranks _then it wasn't a very funny one!_

Well… like I said I was about to… but than Mona- _the sweet lady who owned local candy shop at the top of our road- _comes smashing into the house- or I should really say window- an when I told you it was Mona what I really mean is that was only cause I spotted the handmade name tag that Maggie- her daughter- had made for her that day.

But I could feel her hands latch around my neck and drag me back into the wall with some force. Let me tell you for the record… that hurt. But not as much as gazing across to she Mona chopping at the bit an foaming at the mouth. _Her eyes were without a harbouring soul. _

You know, that whole wives tale about your life flashing before you eyes, it doesn't. not one bit. But that other part; the bit about everything moving in slow motion, that bit's true.

Here Mona was about to make herself a nice little Hiro Hamada snack when this bullet just comes from nowhere- _it was the gun_\- and mangles her head and all her brain just explodes her head and covers me. It was disgusting, yes I still have nightmares to this day.

Tadashi- boy shooter- scoops me up an throws me on his back again, I think he's trying to sooth me but I'm muttering nonsense, I really can't remember; it's not every day your gummy bear supplier tries to eat your brains out.

_"__Are you hurt?"_ He asks lovingly but all I can manage is a stupid shake of my head.

He pauses and lets me down- typical; the one time I want him- need him- to hug me an he doesn't; he just shoves this musty old gas mask onto my face. I don't complain, I hadn't uttered a word, I just wanted to find Aunt Cass and leave.

_"__Are you hurt."_ he repeats. I just shake my head again… but this time he can see my response.

Looking up at Tadashi I can see that he has a matching mask, it's hard to tell cause you can't see anything in these horrible masks.

He grabs my hand tightly and rushes me out the door into the cafe.

Aunt Cass. She's there with her gas mask, dashing about the shop, snatching any packaged food she can salvage, ramming it into the rucksack as she went.

She stands to a halt when she spots us at the door. Aunt Cass takes one look at me then back towards Tadashi, she repeated this action about five times before she addresses us in a loving tone.

"You boys will need to quickly need to grab a change of clothes- Tadashi stepped forward to argue but Aunt Cass wouldn't have it- _Tadashi, we still don't know how this… thing is spreading so fast, I need you boys to be safe."_

"Oh, you're right Aunt Cass, I hadn't thought about that- he told her- you finish off down here with Hiro, I'll get us a change of clothes.. something we haven't warn in a while."

"What? No I- I want to be with you 'Dashi. I want to help." I protested. Look- I know I sound like a big baby but in my defence- nearly made into people food here."

Tadashi paused but still no hug.

"I need you safe Hiro." He explained, you could hear the pauses as he drew breaths, they were amplified each time with the mask.

* * *

So here I am hugging Mochi under Aunt Cass's orders to keep him safe an clam. In a foul mood, I know she was only ordering me so that I'd be out her way as she packed every single packaged dry food she could find… out of date, forget about it, it's all good here.

I've decided I hate the cafe when it's painted with darkness, it's too quiet, too still and nothing feels right; it should be sunny and inviting… not dank and dying. I keep staring out the windows, my mind jumps back to the living room window and a chill runs down my spin.

Tadashi finally makes a reappearance about twenty-five minutes later with his backpack stuffed to the brim. Aunt Cass had finished her job about five minutes prior and had sat down at the cafe table with me an Mr. Fat Cat.

He throws my old school backpack at me, I just about catch it before it hits Mochi an throw it onto my back with ease. I manage to lift Mochi into my bag but it was a struggle.

"If you do anything inside that backpack I'll have your head." I warned in a hushed whisper to a smug Mochi.

Aunt Cass already had her backpack strapped to her but this time she stands up to grab the hidden base ball bat below the counter.

_That night was the night I realised my Aunt was a badass. _

"On the count of three- Aunt Cass commanded as Tadashi an I crouched at the door- One… two…_three!_" Tadashi rips open the door. We dive to the car- Thank technology for electronic keys- I throw myself into the back seat whilst the other two jump into the front. All of us slam our door shut as fast as possible to avoid the fog creeping in.

Our lungs gasped for any air that the gas-mask allowed.

"We should open the windows- just for a second; The air in the car is condensed right now, meaning- technically it's stronger than the air out there-" I began to say when Tadashi cut in an finished my sentence.

"We need to open the window's to defuse the high concentration."

I just nod in response; far too tired to form any more unimportant sentences.

So we open our windows as quick as technology would allow- wait for a second to start to close the seal back up. Aunt Cass an Tadashi have no problem with their windows but mine keeps jamming every few seconds which is new. it's halfway shut when I see a figure run out from the fog towards the car; It's a young man in a new suit from what I can tell, he had a deranged expression an he's groaning loudly. He's covered in blood. He's sprinting right for me. I slam my finger on the close button but it's no use. I'm a dead man. Boy. Whatever.

Mochi's hissing away, all I can focus on is my own thumping heartbeat and the man's foaming mouth.

My family haven't noticed, I haven't told them. I don't know why.

It's the last leg for the man an he makes his leap for me, the last thing I can do is try an move back but my stupid limbs have taken this time to stop working. I try but all I can move is to the middle seat.

_Snap._ His torso make it into the window.

_Snap. _He's right in my face trying to bite it off.

_Snap._ Tadashi's head turns around to see what the fuss is about.

_Snap_. Aunt Cass starts the car again.

_Snap. _The window starts to move upwards of it's own accord.

_Snap._ You can hear the bones break in the man's back as the window take his legs clean off. I can see all the muscles, bone and veins jitter out of the opening, the way it all twists an turns as the shattered bones stab the useless limp tissue muscle.

His torso upwards falls onto my lap and I screamed this time. The shock had started to ware away; I peered down an my gaze was met with a cold, unseeing stare.

Tadashi must have climbed over his seat because the next thing I can comprehend is being flung into his arms, I cling to him, burying my face into his chest to try muffle my screams- it doesn't work but I try- I'm sobbing too, plus shaking all over… but who can blame me.

_My name is Hiro Hamada and that was the day I saw my first zombie._

* * *

**AN. Yo, I wrote an au that probs done a thousand times ****already. R&amp;R If you like, I don't know... should I make this into a multi- chapter? Have a nice day bye. Inspired from ****boosify tumblr where she drew a zombie au.**


End file.
